1. Technical Field
The disclosure is related generally to an inspection system, and more particularly to an inspection system for a turbine system.
2. Related Art
Conventional turbine systems (e.g., gas turbine systems) often require regular maintenance to ensure the turbine system operates at a desired efficiency for the full operational life of the turbine system. Maintenance may be regularly scheduled, or may be performed on an as-needed basis due to emergencies or unexpected mechanical failure of the components of the turbine system. In either instance, maintenance frequently requires that the turbine system be completely shut down so turbine operators may safely and thoroughly perform the maintenance on the turbine system. During maintenance, the turbine operators typically inspect the components of the turbine system visually to determine what maintenance processes (e.g., replacement of parts, re-alignment, etc.) should be performed on the turbine system.
However, by relying on the turbine operator to visually inspect the turbine system, some maintenance needs may go undetected, e.g., due to human error, inadequate inspection or the turbine operator's inability to directly view specific portions of the turbine system. Even further, the turbine operator is conventionally responsible for inspecting the turbine system for foreign objects (e.g., tools used during maintenance) after performing the maintenance processes. However, due in part to the limited visibility within the turbine system, post-maintenance inspection can fail to identify all foreign objects still located within the turbine system.